Dans ses yeux
by Brette
Summary: Lily Evans avait toujours adoré les cerfs. Elle n'avait donc pas été surprise devant son Patronus. Celui de Potter en revanche... OS JP/LE


Je reviens avec un petit OS sur mon couple préféré, James et Lily !

En espérant que ça vous plaise :)

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

Lily Evans avait toujours adoré les cerfs.

Déjà petite, à l'école moldue où elle était, lorsqu'on demandait aux enfants quel était leur animal préféré et que la plupart répondaient les chats, les chiens, les dauphins ou les lions, Lily, elle, répondait :

« Le cerf. »

Mais à cette époque, quand on lui demandait pourquoi, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était comme ça, tout simplement.

Elle avait un vague souvenir d'une rencontre avec l'animal. Elle s'était posté devant son enclos lors d'une visite avec ses parents et, du haut de ses quatre ans, avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal majestueux. C'était à partir de ce moment qu'avait commencé sa fascination pour les cerfs.

Cependant, elle-même ne savait pas _pourquoi _elle avait tant d'attrait pour cet animal.

Ce fut lors de la seconde rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux qu'elle sut. Cette fois-ci, elle avait bien prit le temps de l'examiner, d'une manière presque scientifique. Ses poils bruns, ses pattes élancées, ses bois majestueux, tout en cet animal respirait la majesté. Il était calme et la regardait aussi, de ses grands yeux chocolat bordés de longs cils. Lorsqu'elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, elle se rendit compte que c'était pour la douceur de l'animal qu'elle l'adorait.

Alors, elle se mit à répondre aux questions. Disait qu'il était majestueux, qu'il avait une allure royale, mais non, pas comme le lion, elle n'aimait pas les lions, carnivore et trop violent pour elle, et puis, sa crinière, mais vous avez vu sa crinière ? Alors qu'un cerf, c'est un gentil herbivore, avec tout de même plus de classe que le lion, hein, avec ses bois magnifiques.

Tout le monde souriait devant le raisonnement de la petite fille. C'est mignon à cet âge là, se disait-on.

Cependant, elle ne changea pas de raisonnement et arriva le jour où elle entra à Poudlard.

En 3e année, elle découvrit les Soins aux créatures magiques, et ni les licornes ni les hippogriffes ne détrônèrent le cerf dans son cœur.

A partir de la 4e année, James Potter, avec qui elle avait une relation plutôt neutre, commença à vouloir sortir avec elle. Et ce qui était un manège amusant au départ devint vite une habitude. Se lever, déjeuner, entendre Potter lui demander pour la énième fois de sortir avec lui, répondre non en étant toujours plus imaginative, aller en cours, manger, refuser une nouvelle fois de sortir avec Potter en lui criant dessus, aller en cours, travailler à la bibliothèque, surprendre Potter à l'observer, lui répéter qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui, manger, et expliquer à Potter qui si elle avait seulement le choix entre lui et le Calamar géant, elle choisirait ce dernier, avant d'aller se coucher.

Et cela tous les jours.

En 5e année, ils apprirent à faire des Patronus en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lily choisit le jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière comme souvenir puis, après deux ou trois essais, une biche argentée jaillit joyeusement de sa baguette avant de faire des rondes autour d'elle, pour la protéger. Elle l'observa un moment, pas surprise ou alors, si peu. La jeune fille rit lorsque la biche se plaça entre elle et Potter qui était (par hasard évidemment) à côté d'elle pour cette séance de travaux pratiques. Le professeur la félicita, étonné qu'elle y arrive aussi vite.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, très peu de gens arrivaient à obtenir un Patronus digne de ce nom. Lily en faisait partie, ainsi que Remus, qui faisait face à une sorte de loup, qui faisait sa taille et qu'il toisait d'un air effrayé, Sirius Black dont le chien argenté tournait autour de lui et… James Potter. Sans surprise, les Maraudeurs, mis à part Peter qui n'arrivait pas à obtenir plus qu'un nuage argenté.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle vit la forme du Patronus de Potter, Lily n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Déconcentré, le Patronus de Potter disparut et ce dernier se retourna vers elle, perplexe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Evans ? Tu… »

Mais le professeur la sauva et elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la phrase de Potter avant de pouvoir prendre ses affaires et sortir de la salle.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Le Patronus de Potter… Un cerf. Elle aurait plus vu un lion. Comme l'emblème de leur maison. Majestueux, oui, mais orgueilleux. Se croyant au dessus de tout le monde. Seul mâle parmi les femelles. Cela lui correspondait mieux. Mais _un cerf_ ? C'était tout son contraire.

Cependant, à partir de ce jour là, elle commença à voir James d'une autre façon. Même si ils se disputaient toujours, leurs rapports s'améliorèrent. Ils devinrent même amis, et, au début de la 7e année, se mirent à sortir ensemble, à la grande surprise de tout Poudlard.

James l'aimait, elle en était sure maintenant. Mais elle n'était pas encore sure de ses propres sentiments à elle…

OoOoO

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle était en retard pour le diner, la faute à ce devoir de Métamorphose qui l'avait retenue à la bibliothèque, et elle mourrait de faim.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté de son petit-ami, James Potter, qui, en pleine conversation à voix basse avec ses meilleurs amis, les Maraudeurs, se retourna à peine pour la voir, seulement le temps de l'embrasser distraitement.

C'est là que Lily sut que quelque chose clochait. Après avoir attendu pour l'embrasser pendant 4 ans, James s'en donnait à cœur joie à chaque fois qu'il possédait les lèvres de la rousse. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien entendu. Mais le fait qu'il n'en profite pas cette fois ci lui mis la puce à l'oreille.

Elle échangea un regard intrigué avec sa meilleure amie Marlene, assise en face d'elle, à côté de Sirius Black.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, l'informa Marlene. Ca fait depuis le début du repas qu'ils sont comme ça. Ils ne parlent à personne d'autre que les autres Maraudeurs, et leur discussion m'a l'air assez tendue. J'ai entendu James et Sirius hausser la voix à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais assez fort pour comprendre le sujet de leur conversation. Certainement leur prochaine blague, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Certainement, répondit Lily, mais j'aimerais en avoir le cœur net. »

Cette dernière se pencha vers son petit-ami avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Jamesiiie… »

Aucune réaction de la part du brun à lunettes. Bien, puisque la méthode séduction ne marchait pas, elle allait devoir essayer autre chose.

Agacée, Lily lui prit le bras et commença à lui parler :

« Ah James, au fait, j'ai fini mon devoir de métamorphose, mais ne rêve pas, je ne te laisserai pas copier sur moi. »

Aucune réaction sur la prétendue supériorité dans toutes les matières magiques de Monsieur-James-Potter-je-suis-le-premier-de-la-classe-et-je-le-sais. Booon. Changement de plan.

« Ah oui, et je voulais te dire, j'ai eu une aventure avec Rogue. Oui, je voulais que tu le saches, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu dois bien avouer qu'il est beaucoup plus séduisant depuis qu'il a quitté Malefoy et qu'il s'est teint les cheveux en rose. Ils paraissent moins gras comme ça. Je pense que depuis, je suis enceinte de lui, je vais garder le bébé mais après, je le confierai à des licornes qui sont mes amies, parce que tu vois, Servilus et moi on va se marier et notre voyage de noce va être au pays des lutin roses et de l'herbe bleue parce que…

\- Lily. »

Oh joie, James s'était enfin tourné vers elle. Positif. Il ne semblait en revanche pas avoir entendu le conte qu'elle venait de lui servir car ses yeux chocolats, au lieu d'être pleins de colère comme elle s'y attendait après une tirade comme celle-ci, étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de résolution. Derrière lui, Sirius le regardait d'un air énervé, Remus continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était et Peter se cachait à moitié derrière James en regardant Lily d'un air terrifié. Plutôt négatif.

Cependant, cela fit fondre toute la colère de Lily. Merlin, il avait trop de pouvoir sur elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, James ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Rejoins-moi devant la statue de la sorcière borgne ce soir à 23h. Je sais que c'est après le couvre feu et contraire au règlement, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche (il la connaissait vraiment trop bien), mais s'il te plait, viens. Je dois te montrer quelque chose, c'est important.

\- Je… D'accord, balbutia-t-elle, mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ?

\- Ce soir, tu sauras tout » lui promit-il avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois, avec beaucoup plus de chaleur de la première fois.

Il lui lança un regard amoureux puis se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Négatif encore.

Lily tourna la tête vers les autres Maraudeurs mais Sirius s'était renfrogné et il ne valait mieux pas le déranger dans ces moments là, Remus lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se lever également et de rejoindre James, tandis que Peter s'était tassé sur sa chaise et tentait de disparaitre derrière son assiette (il avait beau être petit, la jeune Gryffondor ne voyait pas comment cela était possible…).

Cette histoire était vraiment étrange.

OoOoO

Il était 22h59 et Lily attendait bien sagement devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne que James Potter daigne se montrer. Elle avait du prendre sur elle-même avant de prendre la décision de violer le règlement. Non pas que l'idée la révulsait, mais elle était Préfète-en-Chef, et elle tenait à son grade, et si on la prenait à trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, elle pouvait lui dire adieu. Ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pour rien au monde.

C'est pourquoi elle sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait du bruit, craignant toujours de voir surgir McGonagall au détour d'un couloir.

Il faisait sombre, mais elle n'osait pas allumer sa baguette de peur de se faire repérer par un professeur ayant eu envie d'une petite virée nocturne. Tout était silencieux.

Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle avait cru à ce que James Potter lui avait raconté, lorsqu'elle senti un mouvement sur sa gauche. Apeurée, elle fit demi-tour pour voir apparaitre… James Potter lui-même, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, Lily-Jolie, tu es là ! » s'exclama-t-il. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il était redevenu le James qu'elle connaissait, et celui qu'elle avait connu au diner était bien loin maintenant. Même si elle avait envie de le tuer à cause de ce surnom, qu'il utilisait tout le temps pour la faire enrager. (sous prétexte qu'elle était plus belle quand elle était en colère.)

Ca, c'était plutôt positif, et cela réchauffa le cœur de la Gryffondor, encore plus lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Eh bien, voyant l'état dans lequel tu étais au diner, la curiosité l'a emporté, l'informa la rousse. Sérieusement, James, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Si c'est assez grave pour que cela conduise à une dispute entre Maraudeurs, je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner au dortoir.

\- Non, attends ! la retint-il, une air sérieux ayant repris possession de son visage. C'est vraiment important. Je ne pourrais pas apprécier notre relation à sa juste valeur si tu n'es pas au courant de certains de nos… secrets. Sirius et Peter ont juste du mal à l'accepter, voilà tout, mais, malgré ce que tu as pu voir, Remus et moi les avons convaincus. Ils étaient d'accord pour que je te montre… ce que tu vas voir ce soir. »

Lily soupira, mais resta tout de même confiante lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James. Elle savait qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger avec lui.

« Bon, alors, secret numéro 1 ! lança le brun à lunette en sortant quelque chose de sa poche d'une manière théatrale.

\- Une cape ? rit Lily, dubitative.

\- Oui… Mais non. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cape, tu vas voir, dit-il en les enveloppant tous les deux dans le bout de tissu.

\- Je vois à travers ! s'exclama la Gryffondor.

\- Eh oui. Tu es en ce moment recouverte d'une véritable cape d'invisibilité. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu es sérieux ? Une vraie ? Je ne pensais même pas que ça existait ! Oh bien sur, j'en ai entendu parler en cours de Sortilèges, mais je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes disparues. Et puis maintenant les prétendues capes d'invisibilité sont seulement des capes avec des sorts lancés dessus, mais une vraie comme celle-ci ! Oh, James, où l'as-tu eue ?

\- C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée, le jour où je suis rentré à Poudlard, répondit-il amusé devant l'enthousiasme de Lily. Elle est dans la famille depuis des générations et on se la transmet au fur et à mesure.

\- C'est donc cela le fameux secret des Maraudeurs. C'est pour cela que je n'arrivais jamais à vous coincer !

\- Oh, ma pauvre Lily-Jolie, ce que tu viens de voir n'est que le commencement… sourit James en sortant un vieux parchemin de sa poche. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! C'est bon, la voie est libre. »

Il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche, non sans avoir dit « Méfait accomplit ».

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? l'interrogea Lily.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais révéler tous les Maraudeurs pour tes beaux yeux, ma Lily-Jolie. Tu en sauras suffisamment ce soir ! Mais promis, tu sauras avant la fin de l'année. » promit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils traversèrent ensuite de nombreux couloirs qui les menèrent vers le Grand Escalier, qu'ils descendirent avant de se diriger vers les portes monumentales qui fermaient le château.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on va sortir du château ! James, c'est interdit par le règlement ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Voyons, tu te promènes avec moi sous une cape d'invisibilité après le couvre-feu, rit James. Je pense qu'un article de plus ou de moins enfreint dans le règlement ne changera rien. »

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tira la langue.

Ils sortirent du château avant de se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid, le garde chasse. James sentit la jeune Gryffondor se raidir près de lui.

« James. Ne me dis pas qu'on va dans la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle hésita (vieille habitude) et hocha la tête.

« Oui, on y va, mais pas loin, promis, je veux juste qu'on soit à l'abri des regards indiscrets. »

Ils contournèrent la cabane du garde chasse avant de se diriger vers une petite clairière très proche de la lisière de la Forêt. James fit glisser la cape à terre.

« Avant de… te montrer ce que je voulais te montrer, je dois te raconter. Je sais que tu sais que Remus est un loup-garou. » commença-t-il en s'asseyant par terre, avant d'être suivie par Lily, qui s'installa confortablement sur lui (l'un des nombreux avantages d'avoir un petit ami.)

« Oui, acquiesça cette dernière. On en a parlé ensemble lors d'une de nos rondes de Préfets, il est au courant lui aussi. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?

\- J'y viens. Lorsque Sirius, Peter et moi l'avons découvert, au début de notre 2e année, nous n'avons… pas aussi bien réagit que toi. Pour nous, qui avons été élevés par des familles sorcières, les loup-garous étaient des monstres, même sous leur forme humaine. Nous avons pris de la distance par rapport à Remus pendant quelques semaines avant de nous rendre compte que le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était un ami formidable pour nous et qu'il nous manquait. Nous sommes allés nous excuser, et nous lui avons promis de rester avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais pour cela, il fallait que l'on trouve un moyen de rester avec lui lors de ses transformations, sans risquer de se faire tuer à chaque fois.  
Alors nous avons commencé à chercher et nous avons découvert que les loup-garous n'attaquaient pas les animaux. C'est là que nous avons décidé de devenir des Animagus. »

Lily le regarda, bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné un instant que les Maraudeurs fussent si attachés les uns aux autres. Elle vit soudain James sous un jour nouveau, et une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit.

« Mais c'est un apprentissage très difficile ! Comment avez-vous réussi ?

\- On a commencé à s'entrainer lors de notre 3e année, en utilisant tout notre temps libre à ça. A la fin de l'année, on pouvait tous nous transformer.

\- En quoi ? »

La question était sortie toute seule de ses lèvres. Lily maudit sa curiosité.

« Pour Sirius et Peter, je ne peux pas te le dire, ils ont refusé et ça se comprend. Ils te le diront eux-mêmes s'ils le veulent. Mais pour moi… C'est pour cela que je t'ai amenée ici ce soir. »

Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon. Après l'avoir embrassée, il alla se cacher derrière les arbres de la foret.

Et même avant qu'il ne ressorte de sa cachette, avant même qu'il se dévoile à elle, Lily sut.

Et quand elle vit le cerf majestueux sortir du couvert des arbres et s'avancer vers elle, elle ne manifesta aucune surprise, et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il représentait tout ce qu'elle aimait dans l'animal. A la fois doux mais capable de se battre pour ce qu'il aimait. Un roi orgueilleux, mais pas assez pour ne pas tomber amoureux.

_«Cornedrue ...»_

Elle qui s'était toujours interrogée sur les surnoms des Maraudeurs comprenait maintenant. Ils représentaient le lien qu'il y avait entre eux, la fraternité qui les liait.

Elle plongea ses yeux verts que James aimait tant dans le regard chocolat du cerf. Cependant, elle savait cette fois-ci que ce n'était pas celui d'un animal. Ce regard là brillait d'intelligence, de malice et surtout d'amour. D'amour pour elle.

L'instant était magique. Eux deux, face à face, dans la seule lumière de la lune, se regardant dans les yeux. Elle, Préfète-en-Chef aux cheveux auburn et aux magnifiques yeux verts, et lui, un Maraudeur transformé en cerf.

Mais elle osa briser l'instant, et s'avança vers lui, doucement. Elle enlaça son cou et murmura dans son oreille :

« Je t'aime, James Potter. »

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
